


The Fall of HYDRA

by orphan_account



Series: My ships just need a break but I'm going to torture them a bit first [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, civil war was avoided somehow idk, langauge that could be offensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky, Tony, and Steve all go to take down a HYDRA base left in Russia, but they uncover much more than a few soldiers.Nick Fury doesn't give a shit about any of it and goddamn it why can't he just retire.





	The Fall of HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses words commonly used to insult people of the LGBT community, so if that could offend you, please don't read it. It is in the context of HYDRA soldiers insulting Bucky. 
> 
> Also, in this one, the title is not referring to HYDRA as a whole, just the section that the boys eliminate, and the "HYDRA" left in Bucky's mind. I also do not speak Russian, google translate was used.

Today was unlike most other nights. Fury had sent, unusually in fact, not just Tony, or Steve, or Bucky, but all three of them at once. They were all thankful to go together on one hand, but on the other, all were worried about the others at any given time. The mission was to take out a nest of HYDRA soldiers, holed up at a hidden base in Russia(no surprises there), but it was annoyingly difficult. Tony had called up a quinjet to take them over, but aside from that, and the supplies they brought, they were completely alone. Fury gave up trying to give them specific orders on missions long ago, and only gave them guidelines at this point, and had an agent on standby if all went to shit. Tony had magicked up a credit card, and gotten them a tent, of all things, but since there was no hotels in the vicinity of the base, it was the best they could do.  
“Steve, on my mark. Bucky, are you ready to gun them down?”  
“Of course.”  
“Don’t get cocky you ass.”  
“Language!”  
“Sorry Steve. Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
“Then, go!”  
Steve and Tony jumped into action. Steve was already inside, managing to sneak through a very oddly placed window, and Tony took the old fashioned route, blasting open the main entrance. Inside, all was chaos. There was about fifty HYDRA soldiers in residence. The mission was to defeat them in anyway possible, so whatever happens, happens. Steve began flushing them out towards the front of the building, where Tony waited.  
Steve’s shield flew through the air, often taking out five soldiers at once, but some would escape, sprinting for the front, where Tony waited, repulsors ready. And those that Tony missed, they were at the mercy of Bucky Barnes, former Winter Soldier. Bucky would pick them off, one by one, with cold, unfeeling precision, until there were none left.  
“Good job team, meet you back at the tent? First one to get there gets first pillow choice!”  
The pillows were a highly debated topic. They came with the tent, and there were three of them, one very much better than the others. It was a constant fight about who got it, although the downside was that those who didn’t have the good pillow would use the other as one. All in all though, could be worse.  
“Tony that’s not fair! I’m in the back of the compound!”  
“Sucks to be you Rogers!”  
“I swear, both of you. I’m already halfway there!”  
“Buck how dare you.”  
“Stevie, you’re a super soldier. Suck it up.”  
“That’s not fair at all! I don’t have some ridiculous serum making me super strong and hot!”  
“You have a suit that can go into space Tony. I think you’re fine.”  
“Screw you Steve.”  
“Noted.”  
Tony stopped talking, and flew up into the air, flying at top speed to the tent. About halfway, he passed Steve, who was sprinting at top speed. He was almost there, when Bucky pinged the comms.  
“Beat you both!”  
“Fucker.”  
“LANGUAGE!”  
“Stevie you liar you have the worst mouth out of all of us. Calm down.”  
Tony touched down, and about two minutes later, Steve arrived, panting.  
“Now what’s this about having a foul mouth?” Tony raised his eyebrow. “Not the Steve Rogers, paragon of American ideas and virtue, the star spangled man with a plan.”  
“We were in the army Tony, what did you expect?” Bucky walked out of the tent, and put his arm around Tony, who had just tapped the arc reactor, so the suit retracted.  
“When’s Fury sending the quinjet to pick us up?”  
“Around ten tomorrow, so we’re in the tent one more night.”  
“And I get the pillow,” Bucky said with a self-satisfied tone.  
“I will repeat what I said earlier. Fucker.”  
“I’ll keep it in mind.”  
By the time all of them had changed, and Steve had found his normal clothes, which Bucky and Tony totally didn’t put up a tree, certainly not to see Steve walk around shirtless until he found them, it was past midnight, and all three of them decided they might as well go to bed, since they’d have to be up at six in the morning. Tony had slept less, but one look at his two sleepy super soldiers, and he decided to make the sacrifice, and go to bed.  
Around two in the morning, Tony woke up at a sharp kick in the leg.  
“Who the hell did that?” He looked over at Bucky, ready to kick him in the leg back, only to see he with his face twisted with nightmares and panic, sobbing quietly.  
“Shit.” He reached over, and poked Steve. “Wake up, come on Bucky’s having a nightmare.”  
At that, Steve sat straight up, and looked over.  
“Oh Buck.”  
“Bucky, I need you to listen to me. You are in a tent in the middle of Russia, with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. You are not with HYDRA, you just took down one of their bases a few hours ago. You are here with us, and safe.” Tony knew exactly what Bucky was feeling, and suspected Steve did to, but he never showed it, always being strong.  
“St-t-teve? T-t-tony?”  
“Yeah sweetheart, it’s us. Ready? I’m going to lift you up.” Steve did exactly that, propping Bucky up against his should, Tony moving to get a blanket. He came back a moment later, and wrapped up Bucky, before sitting down next to him, and hugging him tightly, Steve on the other side. Both men could feel the heaving breaths Bucky was letting out, and he was clenching and unclenching his metal fist. Steve reached over, and grabbed Bucky’s metal fist, forcing it to relax with the force of a super soldier. Tony on the other hand, continued to hug him, whispering in his ear.  
“It’s okay Buck, we swear. What happened? You haven’t had a panic attack like this in weeks.”  
“I was back with HYDRA, they were torturing me, they broke open my arm, made it hurt, every second of everyday, and then-and then-” Bucky’s voice broke off with a cry, and he buried himself in Tony and Steve’s arms, who were looking at each other in shock.  
“Oh god, Bucky.” Tony’s voice shook and broke. “Why did you never tell us? Please tell me the arm I made you doesn’t hurt you?”  
“You lived with the constant pain for how long?” Steve was full of anger, and ready to go back out and kill every last HYDRA soldier left, for making his Bucky hurt like that, for so long.  
“I-I can’t. The pain, they’ll hurt me even more, I can’t I can’t!”  
“Hey, hey it’s okay Buck, it’s okay. You don’t need to tell us now. Do you want to try and sleep again? Or maybe go for a walk, cool off?” steve was grasping, trying to remain calm. Tony didn’t look much better, he hand was drifting dangerously close to the arc reactor, like he was about to call the suit.  
“Just sleep. Stay with me?” He just sounded so broken.  
“Of course Buck.”  
“Would never dream of leaving you.”  
Steve lay Bucky down, and curled up at his side. Tony went to get another blanket, layering it over the three of them, and dropped down on Bucky’s other side, putting his head on his chest.  
“I’m always here for you, don’t you ever think I’m not.”  
“‘Till the end of the line Buck.”  
The three of them fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, waking up only to check if the other was alright.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Bee- “I’m getting it damnit!” Tony had shot up, and flailed about trying to find his phone to turn off the alarm. “What ungodly hour is this anyway?”  
“Six in the morning Tones.” Steve had sat up, and was blinking blearily at the tent, before looking down at Bucky, who had taken the blanket, and pulled it over his head.  
“Not today Satan.”  
“Come on, we’ve got to be at the airport by ten, and the tent has to be packed up by then.”  
“Meanie.”  
It took them two hours to pack up, and find the car. It was another two to the airport, so they were well on the road before Tony asked the question.  
“Do you want to tell us why you had such a bad panic attack last night?”  
“Yeah.” Bucky looked defeated. “I saw someone who was with me at HYDRA when they put the arm on. They gave the order, and when I tried to disobey, rewired it so it hurt constantly, no end to the pain. This happened my first week at HYDRA. The arm you gave me doesn’t hurt at all,” addressing Tony’s questioning look. “When I saw him, he recognized me. Called me filth, a уродливый педик. I thought I would be fine, that I would be okay, but maybe I started to believe it. That I am useless, I am filth.”  
Steve pulled over the car.  
“No.” His voice was rough. “You will never be useless, you will never be filth. You are perfect James Barnes, and nobody can tell me otherwise.”  
“They called you what?” Tony’s voice was rising in pitch. “I will go out at stab every one of them. No one can do that. Never. Not on my watch.”  
“What does that mean?” Steve was confused. “And how do you know Russian?”  
“Natasha.”  
“Yродливый педик means ugly faggot.” Bucky cringed away from the anger that threatened to take over Steve.  
“Those fuckers I’m going the kill every fucking one of them. I will murder them, those goddamn fuckers.” Steve pulled out on the road again, muttering curses under his breath the entire time. Tony and Bucky shared a look, they had never seen Steve so angry.  
“Buck, you know that we would do anything for you, right?”  
“Thank you.” He sounded grateful, and it broke Steve and Tony’s hearts just a little bit more.  
They drove in silence the rest of the way to the airport, loading the jet, and taking off before anyone spoke again.  
“So Steve. That mouth of yours, huh.” Tony was smug.  
“Screw you all.”  
“Maybe later,” Bucky winked.  
“I can hear you motherfuckers back there. Keep the innuendos to a minimum.”  
They all laughed. For a moment, It seemed like everything would be alright forever. But they all knew that would change the next time someone had a nightmare.


End file.
